The Owners Book 1
by Luvya
Summary: Book 1 In a Three Book Saga. Chapter 2: While Yugi changes ever so slightly, Others start having these strange dreams of egypt.
1. Prolodge

Millennia Series: Book 1

_The Owners_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it don't sue

**

******

**Prologue **

****

* * *

_Seven items_

_Seven owners_

_Not everyone who currently owns one is the true owner._

__

_One **will** find them all_

_One **will** go evil_

_One **will** be good_

_One **will** have to save the past_

_One **will** have to save the future_

_One **will** save another_

_One **will** save the evil_

__

_Friends **will** fight_

_Friends **will** win_

__

_Seven **will **be brought together_

_Seven **will** be strong_

_Seven **will** join as one_


	2. Chapter 1

Millennia Series: Book 1

_**The Owners**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it don't sue

Chapter 1- _A Dream… or a memory?_

_"How can you think about doing this Pharaoh?" A woman who looked startlingly like Mai Valentine asked._

_"Kanzu your sister summed it up when she died, I'm a monster and I always have been…" The Pharaoh said with a smirk._

_"But you where our friend…"_

_"Where being in the past… I'm not anymore…"_

_"What turned you against us? The fact that Anzu and Set got together?" Kanzu asked._

_"No it was the fact that you and Jyou got together" The Pharaoh said sarcastically, "Of course it was because Anzu and Set got together"_

_"You pushed them together… You thought she was a pest" Kanzu pointed out._

_"Set was my cousin. I thought he was fine with Isis, Kanzu why are you making this personal? We could still be on the same side"_

_"Why am I making this personal Pharaoh?" Kanzu paused to glare at him, "The fact that you killed my sister, her love and Jyou may have something to do with it"_

_"I didn't mean to kill Jyou… he was killed by accident…"_

_"But you meant to kill Anzu and Set?" Kanzu practically screamed._

_"Of course I did they defied me." _

_"They fell in love. Just like Jyou and myself"_

_"I'm getting tired of this Dark Magician attack Harpy Lady and finish this shadow game for good" A blinding attack by the Dark Magician as Kanzu screamed and felt the attack head on. She fell instantly to the ground and took her last breath…_

Two very different people then woke up with very different reactions. First Mai Valentine woke up with a scream. She had no idea why she was dreaming about Ancient Egypt and why she was dreaming of her duelling against Yugi in a shadow game. She remembered the shadow game she had with Malik and shuddered. She wished she could forget about the game but she couldn't, and the dream also brought more disturbances she sighed and wondered if she could ever get back to sleep.

Meanwhile Yugi Motou woke up with a cold sweat, he knew he was dreaming of Ancient Egypt and also knew that he had been talking about Seto, but he wasn't sure who else he was talking about, and why he was duelling against Mai if she wasn't connected to the ancient past or was she? He would have to think about it in the morning with out Yami snoring his head off in the other room (Yami would then be able to insert his input into the dream as well) that is if he could get back to sleep…

To Be continued....


	3. Chapter 2

Millennia Series: Book 1

**_The Owners_**

**Chapter 2: **_More Dreams… School… Personality Clashes_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Don't own it, don't sue!

_"Jyou, you promised" Kanzu begged as Jyou (looking a lot like Joey Wheeler) headed towards the door._

_"I'm sorry Kanzu, but he can't get away with killing Set or Anzu" Jyou said in a tone so cold that Kanzu stepped back._

_"Jyou please" This time it wasn't Kanzu who spoke but Jyou's younger sister Shizu._

_"I'm sorry Kanzu… Shizu… but this has to be done… he's changed, he's not the man we once knew" Jyou sighed regretfully, "and as he's the Pharaoh he's going to do more damage and get away with it unless I stop him." Kanzu sighed and Shizu regretfully nodded._

_"Alright but you have to promise you will come back safe and sound" Kanzu begged._

_"I can't make that promise Kanzu, but I'll try"_

* * *

This time three people woke up at the same time, Mai for the second time that night and Joey and Serenity Wheeler for the first. This time however Mai didn't scream as she woke up. She just laid there looking at her ceiling blankly. Why was she dreaming these dreams? She wondered to herself, first the one with her and what she gathered to be Yugi and now one with Joey and Serenity _why was this happening?_

* * *

Joey was having a similar thought to Mai but unlike her he wasn't thinking of a previous dream. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to get any more sleep that night either. He just wondered why he was dreaming about people who looked like Mai and Serenity and something about a Pharaoh… he just wished he knew what was going on.

* * *

Serenity laid in her bed again wondering what her dream meant, whether it really happened, or whether in fact it was just a dream. She just couldn't tell. All she knew was that she wasn't going to get any more sleep that night.

* * *

Aibdou why are you awake so early?(3)Yami Motou asked yawning.

/Couldn't sleep/ Yugi said not entirely sure that he wanted to explain the dream to Yami now.

Aibdou what's wrong? Yami asked sensing the uncertainty in his partners voice.

/Yami… have you ever had dreams of the past? / Yami looked surprised at his partners question.

No Aibdou why do you ask?

/Just a dream I had last night made me wonder that's all…/ Yugi paused wondering if he should say any more, /Never mind I have to go to school/

Alright Aibdou

* * *

Joey and Serenity where surprisingly silent in the morning which got there mothers attention (1)

"Alright you two what's wrong? You're never this silent in the mornings" Mrs. Kana (2) pointed out.

"Sorry Mum just thinking" both siblings said at once and then brought there plates up to the sink and instantly released they both said the same thing at the same time.

"Did you…" Serenity started to ask and then stopped instantly. _Don't be silly Serenity it was only a dream_ she scolded herself inwardly.

"Did I what?" Joey asked wondering if she had the same dream.

"Never mind we better get going or else where going to be late…"

* * *

Ryou Bakura looked at his watch.

/I can't believe there late… well actually Joey I can understand but Yugi and Serenity?/ Ryou commented to his Yami.

The Pharaoh probably got lost on the way here Bakura commented with a smug grin. Ryou couldn't help but hide a grin as well.

"I don't understand why they're late" Tèa Gardner commented, "If they don't hurry up soon we're going to be late for school"

"Sorry I'm late guys" Yugi then said running up to them.

"Yeah Ditto" Joey said panting coming the other way with Serenity trailing behind him.

"Let's just get going" Tristan Taylor said looking at his watch, "I for one don't want another detention"

"Alright" the gang agreed.

* * *

The group barley made it into the class room on time- in fact they just made it as the bell stopped ringing the teacher glared at them as they sat down.

"Gomen Sensai" The group apologized as they sat down.

"Well the dog and his friends are late again" Seto Kaiba sneered to Joey as he sat down. Yugi couldn't help but glare at Kaiba's back as he insulted his friend.

/Asshole/ Yugi couldn't help but comment.

Aibdou!Yami scolded slightly shocked that Yugi had something like that.

/He stole Anzu from me. / Yugi said without thinking.

Aibdou what are you…. Wait did you just say ANZU?

"Class I'd like to introduce your new student teacher to you" the teacher said interrupting Yugi from his thoughts, "Miss Valentine" Mai couldn't help but grin at her friends shocked faces until she got to Yugi's that is- she couldn't help but feel a little frightened which was silly it was only a nightmare wasn't it?

Yugi may I take over during lunch? I need to talk to someoneYami asked noticing that his partner wasn't paying much attention to what Mai was saying anyway.

/Huh?/ Yugi asked drawing himself out of his thoughts, Yami repeated the question and Yugi mentally nodded, /Sure but why do you…/

I just really need to talk to someone was all Yami was going to say.

/Alright/

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes

1) Joey and Serentiy live together with there mother unstead of there father

2) I decided that Joey's mother changed her name back to her maiden name

3) For some reason double slashes arn't working for me so all Yami's responces are going to be underlined


End file.
